Confession
Look, I know I was supposed'ta write somethin' 'bouts a creepypasta, buts the more I thought 'bouts it, the more I got stuck thinkin' 'bouts somethin' I really should'a mentioned 'fore I started play testin' my game with you peeps. So uhm... yeah. See, you're not 'xactly the first play test group I ran the game withs. Likes over a year ago I had started workin' withs a group on a way, way older version of the game but... there was kind of a minor problem. Likes, I didn't mean for it'ta happen. I jus' put all'a my stuffs 'bout how'ta make a good character in'ta the game was all. Like aaaaall of it. Problem was, the characters peeps made were... a lil bit TOO good I guess you coulds say. Even after jus' likes the first session I kinda noticed peeps didn't really wanna stop talkin' in character, an' even 'tween the first session an' the second, they kinda were talkin' way more like their characters. After the second session I had'ta call it off entirely an' start doin' major revisions 'cause there was obvs a problem that peeps weren't able'ta stop usin' their characters. Uhm... it kinda got worse. Even tho' I'd stopped the play testin', it didn't stop 'em from talkin'ta each other in-character still. The worst part was that one'a the players was startin'ta show way more traits'a the species they were playin', the Oras, an' it was gettin' kinda scary 'cause one'a their features was they're born knowin' when they're gonna die an how it'll happen rights? I prolly shouldn't'a let 'em play one 'cause they'd kinda had some issues already withs bein' traumatized by their brother killin' themselves, an' they'd been kinda a recluse since then, buts I figured it'd be better'ta try'ta get over it in a game instead'a bein' shut away from peeps forever. I dunno, maybe it wasn't the best call on my part... The other peeps weren't doin' much better either, likes one'a 'em I could'a sworn was growin' fur but I dunno, maybes it was somethin' else. I didn'ts really wanna bring it up, not likes it's really polite, 'specially ifs it's not, 'cause like how d'ya ask a girl if she's jus' got a nice beard? Uhm... yeah. So anyway, likes the guy that was havin' the whole death visions thingie goin' on started gettin' really focused 'bouts this whole thingie an' wouldn't let it go, kept bringin' it up, said they knew all 'bouts their death an' it was gonna be soon, an' then they jus' kinda poofed. Never heard anythin' else from 'em after that. Even the other peeps they'd been talkin'ta didn't know what happened either, tho' at least they kinda went back'ta normal afterward, an' whatevs had been up with like the furry beard girl cleared up too so thankfully I never had'ta ask, but I didn'ts include 'em in further play testin' 'cause... yeah, maybe jus' not a goodish idea. I still dunno what happened really, but... I really wasn't comfortable withs what had happened so I actually had'ta go back an' simplify the character creation process a bunch, cut out lotsa parts an' jus' removed the whole Oras entirely 'cause I didn'ts trust 'em at all anymore. It's prolly for the best they're gone, didn't really feel comfy withs 'em anyway myself. Buts yeah-huh, I kinda got stuck thinkin' 'bouts that instead, an' felt I should make a mention of it for why I didn'ts do my homework, sorries 'bout that.